


Last Ride

by Katthekitkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Dean Winchester, Cowboy Sam Winchester, Frottage, Human Castiel, M/M, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean Winchester, Smutt, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat
Summary: Dean, a young cowboy and cow herder, and Castiel, a young man from up north looking for a new life, cross paths and are instantly drawn in to each other. After a night of fun Castiel has to part ways the next day to finish his journey while Dean has to ready himself for his own. Both 19 at the time of their meeting, it will be years before they meet again. Castiel waits for Dean with no idea what's become of him, but will all his waiting pay off in the end? Do the two fight to stay together or will they allow the wild west to drive them apart?





	Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags as the story evolves.

The sun set low beyond the distant hills of the rolling flat lands of Texas, lighting the sky in a thousand shades of gold and fire. A small town sits comfortably in a hole it dug for itself. An old mining town that didn’t strike much luck, but the cattle was good and brought home enough. 

Castiel Novak relocated here out west in hopes of a better life. A life far away from the over crowded cities along the north east coast. But more importantly, to get away from his fucked-up family. Since being the youngest of 12 siblings, it was easy for him to be forgotten and shoved away, just like his ideas, dreams, thoughts, and more. He was always being pawned off to one older sibling to the next. His mother to busy and father always gone. You can say he raised himself. 

With grit in his teeth and determination hot like a fire deep in his belly, he didn’t waist a seconded when government officials opened land for claim in the west. 17 years old, a man by those times, Castiel spent his life savings on a good horse and two packs, packs big enough to hold some food along with blankets and things of importance. 

When the day came to head out west, Castiel slipped away silently. A task made easy since he hid his horse and gear with a family that he would be traveling with. His mother, father, siblings, they will never know what happened, if they even notice his disappearance. 

Castiel didn’t worry, he was confident in the family he would be riding with, though in all reality he was just going to be fallowing them like a stray dog begging for scraps. But that’s better than traveling the unknown alone. So, with little to his name, Castiel rode out on a stallion and never looked back.

The days where hot and the nights where cold. During the day they all prayed for rain, at night they fought for the warmth of the fire. There would be days, the family and Castiel would stay close a stream and camp there during the day and travel at night, despite not being able to see. 

Castiel had turned 18 when he and the family neared Texas, the excitement almost being to much for the raven-haired boy. Though Oklahoma was not so very kind. A day after crossing the boarder the rain came and didn’t stop a full seven days. The family of three Castiel traveled with for so many miles will never see Texas. 

Castiel and his stallion, happily named Honey, continued alone, packing and storing away as much items as the stallion and settler could carry, along with one of the horses the family had with them.  
The nights where no longer just cold. They were lonely and far too long

Besides the harsh nights and killer living conditions Castiel dealt with on his journey, he had one encounter that left his mind reeling and filled with sinful thoughts, but it was his best memory.  
The sun sat halfway in the morning sky. Castiel had no clue where he was, how close or far from Texas, nothing. That morning he decided to give the two horses a break and allowed them to graze in the lush fields. He spent his own time cooking a small breakfast for himself that mostly consisted of stale bread and a bird he shot the day before. Castiel had decided that he was just going to hang out around the forest edge near a stream he had found. He needed a bath, his close needed to be washed, and the horses needed a chance to drink their fill with no interruption or hurry. It had to be the most perfect spot. He could live here. Lush meadows for livestock, a running stream for water, plenty of trees to build. But Castiel was brought up in the city. He is no pioneer, no builder, no expert hunter or gatherer. He little, just the things the family he traveled with taught him, but Castiel was business man. He knew how to make money and he knew where to find it. 

Castiel dreamed away in his head of a life on the country side, using a blanket for a pillow as he laid in the grass near the stream. He hadn’t notice he had fallen asleep until a large nose was snuffing at his face and neck. Castiel jolted awake to the full view of a horse nosing at him. He pushed the horse away and fussed, “Back off Honey.” But stopped when remembered his horse Honey was blond with a white nose and the second horse named Colt was chestnut brown with white socks and a blaze. This horse was solid black and nothing more. Castiel rolled away from the horse and jumped to his feet, freezing when he locked eyes with the laughing rider. 

“Thought you where dead.” The rider said after his laughing calmed down.

“Well I am certainly not, though your horse bought scared me to death.” Castiel fussed as he dusted himself off.

“Well I also will let you know that I tied your horses up over there”, The man nodded towards the two horses tied to a fallen tree. “If I wasn’t so nice I would have stolen them.”

Castiel looks over to see the horses then back to the rider. “Thank you. I dozed off for longer than I wanted.”

“I take you coming from far away up north?” The man jumped down from his horse, so it could drink.

“That obvious?” Castiel shrugged before he started to pick up his belongings. 

The man watched for a moment before snickering. “Well city boy I’m a local. Sort of. So if you have any questions here’s your chance.”

Castiel eyed the man, getting caught up in his green eyes and sharp beautiful features. He could feel his mouth turn dry as his heart fluttered. Yeah, your going to be a star in my dreams tonight. He thought sinfully to himself. “Yeah I do have a question. Where am I?” Castiel knew no better way to ask than to just blurt it out.

The man in question stared blankly until his face cracked into a huge smile. “You’re in Texas baby blue’s!” The man laughed. “If you head out now, you can make it to town by sundown.”

Castiel just stared at the man. “Really? I’m that close?”

“Dude! How long have you been traveling?”

“Far to damned long.” Castiel said almost shaking. “I’m coming from New York.”

It was the Cowboys turn to just stare. “I’ve only been as far as Colorado and Nebraska. How about this, since I’m taking pity on you, you come with me and I’ll set you up a spot in my home for the night. 

My brother and father are gone so you want be intruding.”

Castiel wanted to say no just as much as he wanted to say yes. Coming form the city, such kindness didn’t exist, but he found himself answering with out little thought. “I would like that, but first”, Castiel stuck his hand out, “I’m Castiel Novak.”

The cowboy smiled nice and big, all teeth, before taking his hand and giving it a nice shake. “Names Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.” 

Castiel nodded and smiled softly back. “So where are we heading?” 

“Get on your horse and fallow. We should be there before the sun touches the trees.” Dean answered him.

Castiel untied his two horses and hopped up on top of the one named Honey, making sure to the second horse to his saddle. “I’m ready.” Castiel announced, though he was nervous. He had no clue if he should trust this man, he had no clue if this man’s true intentions where to kill him and take all that he owns or if they were true honest kindness. But if we are talking truth, Castiel could care less. If was to die at the hands of this handsome, beautiful man, then he would say yes, every time. 

Castiel followed Dean in silence at first, keeping a nice distance between them. He really didn’t want to crowd or hover to close to him in fear of weirding him out. But the view was nice. 

Dean had short sandy brown hair that, sun-soaked skin and a slim body with narrow hips. The way he swayed and moved side to side and up and down on the back of the black mare with her every step was hypnotizing. Castiel couldn’t help but stare the cowboy down with hunger in his eyes. Dean had to be a year or two younger than he was, but that was okay, he would still let the younger man fuck into him like a whore. Castiel only stopped his train of thought when he notices the man in question looking over his shoulder at him with a large grin. 

Dean slowed his horse down enough, so they would both be walking side by side. Castiel on the other hand looked away trying to hide his blush. “So Castiel? Hmmm, Castiel..” Dean rolled the name off his tongue a few times before announcing, “I’m going to call you Cas.” Castiel nods his head before glancing side long at Dean. “So Cas, what brings you all they way to Texas? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Castiel swallows and looks straight ahead. “I wanted a new life. Tired of living in the city and smelling every one’s piss and having to deal with being the youngest of 12 siblings.”

Dean nods his head. “I can understand that. I only have a brother and father. Mom died of yellow fever six months of Sammy was born. Now we deal with the business of cattle herding.”

“So is that where your father and brother are now?” Castiel asks finally looking over at Dean.

Dean shakes his head. “No, him and my pa are out collecting men to help us round up the heard and bring them up north to be loaded on the train cars.” Dean shrugs. “It’s a good lifestyle if you like being on the move. I like it. I get see a lot of things that most people will never see. So what about you? What kind of work you plan on finding?”

“I’ll try and get on as a bar waiter or work for some inn keep. That’s what I did in New York.” Castiel notices the raised brow look he was getting from Dean when he realized, “No, no, no, no! Not what you think! I served drinks and dealt cards and poker chips and collected the cash!” Castiel flustered as Dean laughed. 

“Okay good! Though I bet you can make a lot a money being a whore.” Dean joked.

Castiel sneered at the man before reaching over and pulling the belt on his horses’ saddle. Causing Dean and the saddle to slip right of the horse and onto the ground, the black mare spooked and darted off a good few yards before snorting angrily and trotting back. 

Dean got up and dusted himself off, taking hold of Castiels’ horses’ reins so he couldn’t ride away. “What!? With a mouth like yours and pretty blue’s like that! You would be every man in the town’s dirty secret.” 

Castiel stared in those pretty green eyes and instantly wanted to kiss every freckle on his pretty little face. Dean chuckled once more before letting the horse go so he could collect his own.  
Once riding again Castiel looked over at Dean with a brow raised, “Was that a flirtation back there?”

This time around it was Deans turn to blush and boy those beautiful freckles really stand out against the pink. “Um, I was just being honest.” He forced out. “I apologize if I weirded you out. The entire you’re a guy and I’m a guy and guys don’t say that about other guys and- “

“Dean.” Castiel interrupted the rambling cowboy. “Your okay. Its just the two of us and god has yet to pass lightning over us. I think we are okay.”

Dean blinks as he stares at Castiel, his nerves noticeably calming. “Yeah, We’re okay.” He repeats mostly to himself, flashing Castiel a toothy smile.

The rest of the ride was spent with the two of them chatting, swapping stories and making the other laugh. Dean couldn’t get over the name of Castiels’ blond Stallion. Honey. Though the stallion named Colt made up for it. 

Dean was still laughing when the outline of a small cabin came into view. “Honey.” He shakes his head.

“What!?” Castiel scoffs for the hundredth time. “He is a rich blond close in in color to honey. Leave my boy alone.”

“But still! He’s a stallion! A full grown, stone baring stallion!”

“Yours is named Baby!” Castiel tried to fight back.

“Yeah, Baby is also a mare.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and decides to drop it. If Dean wants to make fun of his stallion, then let him. 

Just as Dean said the two arrived at the cabin just as the sun began to touch the tops of the trees. “Here put you boys in this pen, should be enough hay for them in there.” Dean points to where he’s talking about and does just that as he put his horse in another. Dean waits for Castiel at the front door of the house.

“Very pretty house.” Castiel compliments as he walks up to Dean who holds the door open for him.

“Thank you. Dad built this house with little help when he and mom where first courting.” Dean beams as he fallows Castiel inside the house. “Now, as for food, I don’t have much. But I have bread and there’s cold left-over stew on the fire. If you can wait for a moment I can get the fire going and we can have hot left-over stew.” Dean smiles.

“Yeah I can wait. Doesn’t bother me much.” Castiel said as he stood awkwardly, not knowing where to sit. 

Dean notices and instructs him to sit at the table like a sane man while he starts the fire. “Here we go.” Dean steps away from the fire and lets it do its thing. He takes down a lantern and lights it along with a few tea lamps. “Its going to be dark soon.” He says before sitting at the table with a tea lamp.

Castiel looks out the window and nods. “This would be the time the coyotes start singing and I would be doing my best to keep myself out of tree.” He jokes.

Dean laughs holding himself. “Really?” Castiel could only nod. “Man! A coyote is nothing but a 44-pound dog. A good kick to the head and they will leave you alone.”

“I’m not testing that theory. I wasn’t alone for most of my journey. Only the last month was I alone.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Dean hangs his head. He knows all too well how it is too loose companions while traveling. 

“The rains of Oklahoma hit and let just say, that’s true hell right there.”

“Yeah, I was young, my first cattle run, and the rains came and flooded the lands. I’m surprised your still alive.”

“Me too. I was in the rain longer they were, yet they are the one’s that death decided to claim.”

Dean looks away when the fire started to pop and moved so he could stir the pot. “Should be ready any minute now. I’ll gut us some bowls.” Dean moved away and reached up into same cabinets and pulled two wooden bowls and spoons to eat from. “I open your okay with this. Silverware is hard to come across these parts and far to expensive. 

Castiel shook his head. “You okay, tin trays, wooden bowls, I’ve grown up eating from those my entire life. I bet my last meal will be served in one too.” Castiel reassured him.

Dean smiles before scooping them both a nice serving along with some bread. “Here you go.” Dean slides Castiel his bowl before digging in. Castiel thanks him generously before tucking in.

The sun completely down and the only light available are the tea lamps and a single lantern. The cold of the night starts to seep in through the wood walls and begins to bite at the men’s hands and feet.

“I see its high time we go to sleep.” Dean suggests. “It’s only going to get colder and I think some blankets will do.”

Castiel stands from the table with Dean and agrees. “Yeah, I believe your right.” He looks around before following Dean down a short hallway and into a room with a single large bed. “Where do you wish for me to sleep?” Castiel asks.

“Um, this is my room. Me and my brother where lucky its just the two of us. Three-bedroom house and all.”

“Okay then, I can sleep in your brothers’ room.”

“There are no blankets. He took them all with him and dad took his as well. You can sleep with me.” 

Castiel can hear the nervousness leak from Deans’ words as he spoke, and it made him feel better about his own nervousness. “It’s okay.” Castiel reassured him. “I had to sleep with my siblings for the most of my life. Nothing new.”

Dean swallows hard and nods as he enters the room and goes to stand on his side of the bed, setting the tea lamp down on the bed side table. “We should be able to stay a lot warmer too.” 

“Yeah.” Castiel stands on the other side of the bed and starts to take his shoes off. Dean does the same and continues with his pants and shirt. They both strip down to their long-johns before tentatively climbing into the bed. 

Both men lay on the very edge of the bed, as far apart as possible. No one says a thing until Castiel slips and almost falls onto the floor, jerking most of the covers away from Dean. 

“Um, so Cas? I think we need to lay closer together. You know, so we don’t fall out or loose any of the blankets to the other.”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Castiel and Dean soon slide in closer together, their arms a hair length apart. “This okay?” Castiel finds himself asking.

“Yeah.” Dean squeaks. Both lay there, faces apple red and ears glowing hot.

Castiel shakes a little when a strong draft comes into the room. He notices that Dean also shivers from the cold too. “I heard its going to be a cold spring. It still feels as though another winter is on its way.” Castiel remarks.

“Yeah, only means we are going to have a short spring and a long summer. Good herding season. The cows will have plenty to eat as we head up north.” Dean fights the erg to move even closer to the furnace named Castiel beside him, a fight he thinks he is going to lose.

Castiel just lays there, awkward, cold. “Um.” He starts but can’t get it out. “You still cold?” He decided to ask after a moment of silence.

“Yeah.” Dean breaths out. 

“You um, you want to um…”

“Yes!” Dean interrupts Castiel a little enthusiastic. “I mean yeah. We should get closer.” Castiel nods and moves so that their arms are touching, closing the hairs gap between them.

“Is this okay or?” Castiel questions.

“We can get even closer.” Dean can feel his face turn scorching hot from the blushing. “Only if you comfortable. Being we are both guys. And guys don’t sleep this close together and, um, yeah.”

“I’m okay with it.” Castiel says, his voice small. “I’ve heard of men getting ‘close’ before.”

Dean nods his head. “Yeah, plenty of cowboys do it. Mostly because they are alone and there is no soul, no woman remotely close.”

“Yeah. I understand that.” Castiel swallows, trying to get the nervous lump in his throat to move away.

“So um,” Dean starts before pausing due to nerves. “We can get ‘close’. If you’re okay with that.”

Castiel nods his head before realizing he is in the dark and Dean can’t really see him nod. “Yes. I trust you.”

“I trust you too.” Dean bits his lip. “So do you want to just lay close on our sides and see um,” He stops himself to nervous to voice any more. 

“Yeah, lets do that.” Castiel turns to his side on the bed and holds his arms close his chest as he feels Dean do the same thing. “You can, um, move closer to me.” Castiel breaths before biting his lip.

“Okay.” Dean goes to move his body, so he would be close to Castiel, as he moves himself, his and Castiels’ hips come into contact. Dean freezes for a moment before moving his chest to stop against Castiels’ arms. “Is, uh,”

“Its good. Your okay.” Castiel cuts him off. Their bodies heating the space between them as parts of them spark to life.  
Dean looks forward at Castiels’ face, its hard to see him or make any features out in the pitch black. He wants to say something, but nothing and everything comes to mind, so he stays silent.

“Your thinking so loud I can almost hear you.” Castiel laughs as he tries to move a little to get comfortable, causing his body to rub against Dean’s. He can feel it. Deans’ manhood stiff against him, not full. Hard to say he isn’t the same. He’s never been so close to another warm body, he can hardly control his stiffening manhood as well.

“Sorry.” Dean breaths, knowing Castiel can feel it. “Been so long..”

“I know. Me too.” Castiel stares back at Dean not knowing what to do. They where so close. Close enough to feel each other’s breath. One move and they will be touching noses, their hands already nestled against each other.

Dean moved his leg against Castiels’, slowly pushing it so it slotted between his. Castiel didn’t resist, instead he lifted his leg to make easier access. This also helped slot their growing erections closer together. Dean gave a shaky breath as he fought to control himself, willing his hips to obey.

“Yes..” Castiel whispers before slowly moving a hand so his arm draped over Deans side. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Dean breaths quickly as Castiel moves even closer to him, his thigh rubbing, grinding against his ever-hardening erection. “Yes.” He breaths once more. Slowly he brushes a hand up the side of Castiels’ face and slowly rubs circles with his thumb over his sharp jaw. “Is it okay if I”, Dean doesn’t get to finish his question.

“Yes.” Castiel answers eagerly and their lips collide clumsily in the dark, barely missing their mark. Their first kiss is very soft and chaste. They pull away and a few second pass before they kiss again and again. Each kiss growing in hunger and length.

Soon they both are panting for breath when they break, Deans hand firmly on Castiels’ hips and Castiel’s, one on his face the other tucked in his hair. Dean can’t help the roll of his hips he does against Castiels’ thigh. Effectively rubbing his fully erect manhood against the other male. 

Castiel gasps as Deans’ leg moves against his own erect manhood, “Yes.” He breaths hushed before taking claim to Dean mouth again. Their tongues dancing together in a fight for dominance, a fight Castile lets Dean win as he takes his tongue. 

Castiel moans against Dean as he rolls his hips against his, his hot cock rubbing hard into Deans Belly. They both pick up a steady rhythm and grinding their cocks against the other, but that soon is not enough.

Dean moves so he is on top of Castiel, an angle he can better rub his still clothed cock against Castiels’. He kisses and softly nips down the side of Castiels’ neck, as Castiel humps up against him, his breaths coming out quicker as a string of moans fill the air.

“Can’t”, Castiel gasps as Dean nips at the soft spot where his neck and shoulder join. “Last much *gasp* much longer.” Castiel fights to breath it out. 

Dean smirks against his heated flesh and grinds down hard and slow against Castiels’ trapped cock. Slowly he moves his hand down and expertly unbuttons the crotch of Castiels’ long-johns from years of doing it for himself. Castiel jerks when Dean takes his achingly hard cock out and runs his thumb over the sensitive head, speeding the precum around before dipping his index finger into the weeping slit.  
Castiel thrust up into his hand looking for more as he whines out loudly. “More, so close!” He moans as Dean repeats the action, causing hot tears of frustration to build in the raven haired mans eyes. “So close! So Close! Oh Dean…ah..ah..Dean.” 

Dean swallows Castiels’ next moans in kiss, Castiel easily opening his mouth and welcoming Deans tongue. While he does this, he slips his own weeping cock free and rubs it against Castiels’. Mixing their pre together as he rubs his cock head in circles around Castiels’. Dean pulls his head back before resting it in the mans’ shoulder. “So good. So good.” He breaths.

Castiel slips his hand down between them and softly strokes their cocks together, a task proved hard being how small his hand compared to the two cocks together. “Dean please.” Castiel begs. “I need more.” He moans out his name as Dean slowly slips his hand down their shafts. “I need, want, to cum.” He begs some more.

“Don’t worry.” Dean Kisses him. “I’m close to.” Dean speeds up his hand as Castiel holds onto him. Dean rest his forehead against Castiels’, breath mixing in the middle as their breaths quicken. Castiel was the first to cum, cumming all over Deans’ quickening hand and himself. A long string of moans escapes him as Dean repeats, “Yes”, like a mantra, cumming soon after Castiel.

They both remain unmoving for a moment as they both calm down. Dean was the first to move off the bed to pick up some discarded cloth and clean himself and Castiel before they tucked themselves away.

“I’m sorry if that went farther than you wanted.” Dean apologizes.

“No. You did great. Thank you.” Castiel kisses lips nice and soft. “I now believe you own me a cuddle.”

Dean grins as he slides in behind Castiel and pulls him close. It doesn’t take long for the two to fall asleep. 

The next day they both rise and blush madly when they both remembered the night. But got over themselves quickly.

The morning was cold, but the sun was warming the land faster each day. “Well. I should be heading into town now.” Castiel says as he looks down at his feet. “Need to get on a job quick if I want to survive out here.”

Dean cups Castiels’ chin before kissing him tenderly. “You can come with me and my folks.” Dean suggests.

“And I thank you for the offer. But I am ready to sit still for a while. I’m done traveling. Plus. I know where you live now.” Castiel kiss him back as he pulls him into a hug. “Don’t worry Dean, I want forget you and you know where to find me when you get back from up north.”

Dean nods sadly. His dad would be home sometime that day to collect Dean. He just wishes Castiel would come with. But he also new that would be a death sentence for the both of them. It wasn’t unheard of for two men alone with miles between them and the nearest soul to share ‘warmth’. But Dean would be traveling with six other men, one being his strict as hell father. 

Dean looks up into Castiels’ eyes. “When I get back.”

“Look for me in the towns bar. You will find me there serving drinks.” Castiel kisses Dean one last time. “See you next time cowboy.”

Dean watches as Castiel rides off, his heart heavy and mind confused. He feels as though he is being pulled in all kinds of directions and can’t do a damn thing about it. 

Castiel rode into town later that same day, quick to tie down the horses and find a job, which was easier than he though it would be. Though it wasn’t the best job at first, but we all must start somewhere.

With time, Castiel worked himself up to bar manger and keeper. The boss man loved Castiel like his own brother and entrusted most of it and its running with the young man, though the bar owner wasn’t much older, 24 compared to Castiels’ now 21. Almost three years since he last seen his cowboy.

Castiel still thought of Dean. Mostly on the slow nights as he sat behind the bar and stared off into nothing. Those green eyes forever etched into his memory. Castiel believed he would get to see cowboy again, but with three years in-between their first meeting and now, Castiel believed him dead or married to a woman far away. Castiel tried to be with woman, almost marrying a young girl his age named Hanna. But she proved herself disloyal.

Castiel can’t count the number of times he has gone to the house and looked for Dean and found nothing. It was sad how hung up he was on the boy, and his boss Gabriel could tell. Gabriel being the only soul he has ever told about Dean. 

Though loyal like a dog he holds out hope, that maybe, just maybe, his cowboy will come walking through the wood bar doors. Until then he sits and waits, maybe make’s a drink or two in the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I will like to thank everyone for reading my new fic! I hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
